


Sexy Still

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ivorysilk for the prompts Clint/Tony and Tony being really sick but having to go to a big meeting because Pepper doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Still

“Pepper’s going to kill me if I don’t go,” Tony said.

Clint looked at him and adjusted his tie. “SHIELD doesn’t like when you take sick days either.”

“Even when you get shot?”

“They don’t mind then. In fact, if you try to go on missions right after you’re shot, Coulson will send you a very sternly-worded letter.”

Tony wiped some dripping snot on his sleeve. His eyes were gaunt, his complexion sickly pale.

“I must look disgusting,” Tony said. “Even I think I’m disgusting.”

Clint handed him a bag of cough drops, some Dayquil, and a Red Bull. 

“Go do your job, and I’ll have soup waiting for you at home.”

“You’re a lot more domestic than people give you credit for, Barton. If there weren’t an anvil trying to break its way out of my skull, I would find you extremely hot right now.”

Clint leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “By the way, you don’t look disgusting to me.”

“Now you’re going to be sick and miserable, too,” Tony grumbled through a smile.

Clint shrugged. “I’ll drink an orange juice later.”

“That is NOT how germs work,” Tony said as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. 

“Sciencey sciencey blah blah blah. Go tell it to Bruce or someone who cares.”


End file.
